Persona Borrowed Life
by Cristoph474
Summary: Ankoku Hikari, the boy without a past gets enrolled in Yasogami High. He doesn't remember much about his past but it doesn't matter to him. When a mysterious person stands in his way, He awakens to his real power. Set two months after Persona 4 golden true ending. Big thanks to Milana16 for help in creating characters.
1. Chapter 1

-Will You do something for me?

-What is it?

-Could You... live my life?

**Next Stop: Iwatodai.**

Announcer's voice woke me up. As always, I was dreaming the same thing for as long as I remember. A boy who asked me to „live his life". What does it even mean? I never met him. Or did I? I don't remember anything except these four years. I was hospitalized and that's all I remember about me from before these years. I slowly stood up.

-Iwatodai, huh?

I was supposed to go to school in Inaba, but they are now on a trip, so I decided to join them during that time. I remember faces of my classmates from Europe when they heard about me moving away.

-No way!

-You've gotta be kidding!

-Where are You moving?

-Japan. I was born there, and my grandfather wants me to return.

-That's lame.

-Well, that's life.

-Hey, will You send us a letter or something?

-Sure.

I was foolish. I opened the newspaper, I was reading during flight. I couldn't care less about a terrorist attack, but when I read victims names, I just automaticaly bought it. Apparently, terrorists took my old school hostage and detonated bombs they prepared. No one survived.

-And I didn't even send one letter.

A single tear dropped from my cheek onto the newspaper.

**Iwatodai.**

Announcer's voice brought me back to reality. I stood up, left the newspaper and walked from the train. I was told that a senior student would be waiting for me but no one was at the station. I checked my watch. It was already noon. I decided to head to ropeway station which would take me to Gekkoukan High School. It was part of their trip, so I decided to wait for them there.

-Hey! Wait!-I heard someone screaming. I turned around and faced a boy running towards me.

-*Cough*Wheeze* Sorry *Cough* That Takoyaki lady was taking her time with my order...*Cough*...

-Are You from Yasogami High?

-Yup*Wheeze* Name's Yosuke*Cough* Hanamura.

-Yosuke Cough Hanamura? Weird name.

Yosuke regained his breath.

-It's Yosuke Hanamura.

-I know, I was kidding.- I bowed in apology.-My name is Ankoku Hikari. I'll be in Your care from now on, Senpai.

-Hey, no need to be all formal.-Yosuke blushed.-Okay the introductions are complete. Let's go, everyone wants to meet You. By the way, don't worry about Your luggage. It arrived before You and it's in our room in the dorm we're staying during trip. Oh, and because You're not assigned to any class You'll be staying with us, third-years.

-Where is that dorm?

-It's few steps from the station. C'mon let's go.

Yosuke turned and walked the same way he came. I followed him, and soon we reached an old-looking building. The plate on the door was saying „Iwatodai dorm". Yosuke stopped.

-Well here we are. C'mon don't keep everyone waiting. Get in.

-I opened the door and walked inside. The lounge looked incredibly familiar. It's as if I was there before. Yosuke looked at me.

-Huh? What's wrong? Are You feeling sick? Sit down on the couch, I'll bring you some water from the kitchen.

-Th-thanks.

I was feeling a little dizzy, but it wasn't because I felt sick. It was because when I sat on the couch I heard some voices.

-Honestly, is there anything You are good at, Junpei?

-O-Of course! I can... I can...

-C'mon stop arguing already, we've been through that a lot. Takeba, stop teasing Iori.

They were all familiar. Was I... the resident of that dorm before?

-There You go.-Yosuke returned with a glass of orange juice.-I wanted to get You a water, but all I found was this juice I bought yesterday.

-It's fine.-I took a sip.-I'm feeling better anyway.

-That's a relief. I mean, if I would brought You here sick, Ms. Kashiwagi would turn me into a bookshelf for her romances. I'm getting goosebumps from the thought.

-Is she that scary?

-Well, to be honest it's not the case that she's scary or something...-Yosuke closed his face to me to me.-But she have some kind of age complex, and tries to seduce her students.-He whispered.

-I see.

-So please, when they ask You why you look tired, tell them that it's from the trip, I beg You.

-Don't worry, it's not Your fault to begin with.

-Oh yeah?-Yosuke looked relieved.-Anyway, If You wanna watch TV, feel free to do so. The remote is on the table.

-Thanks.

-Oh I almost forgot! Your room is on the second floor. It's the last one on the right. Your stuff is already there.

-Thanks.

-No problem. See ya. I have some places to go.

Yosuke waved his hand and left the dorm. I tried to watch TV but my eyes felt so heavy, I decided to go to my room. When I reached for the handle, I heard someone's voice in there. I checked the floor again. The plate near stairs was saying „2nd floor".

I decided to enter this room. It was greatest mistake in my life.

-Huh?-A girl who was in the room was in a middle of changing her clothes.-GYAAAA!-She began throwing things at me. The last thing I rememeber was TV flying at me.

I don't know for how long I was knocked out, but it was already evening when I came to. I was lying on a couch in the lounge. I couldn't see clearly but I heard Yosuke arguing with someone.

-You killed him!

-Why was he entering MY room?

-It wasn't Your room, idiot! GIRL'S rooms are on the third floor. Memorize it already dammit!

-Whoops.

-Don't „whoops" me! You really killed him!

-But I don't see any blood.

-Chie, did You check his heart rate?-Another person with calm voice entered the discussion.-There's none. You really killed him.

-Wha...

-Dammit, Chie! Why did You even throw this TV at him!? Couldn't You behave more girly and shut the door? What Ms. Kashiwagi'll do to us? We killed transfer student before he was officially enrolled!

-I really didn't...

-You didn't what? What shall we do?

-How about, You stop arguing?-I asked

Yosuke and two girls jumped, scared.

-Wha...?-The girl with a blue cap was shocked.-But there was no heart beat when i checked...

-Oh this? I forgot to mention, but four years ago, I was hospitalized due to a serious illnes. Because of that, my heart rate is extremely low. You're unable to check it even with special equipment.

-I see...

-HAH! You see Yosuke? He's alive!

-But this doesn't change the fact that You attacked him when he was trying to enter his room! Naoto, tell her!

-I'm with Yosuke this time, Chie. Tresspasing and assault are serious crimes. In fact it's a miracle that the TV screen didn't break from impact with his face, or it would be a homicide instead of assault.

-Hey, let's ask the victim then! Hey, transfer student. On whose side are You?

-H-Huh? Whose side?

-Yeah, I mean I know I did wrong for throwing this TV at You, but You're fine so I can be declared innocent, right?

-I...I guess...

-You see? Even victim agrees with me! It's settled, I'm innocent.

-*sigh*I give up.-Yosuke looked tired.-But seriously, don't mistake rooms again, Ya hear?

-Yeah, yeah.-She walked to me.-By the way, I'm Chie Satonaka, and she's Naoto Shirogane.

-Nice to meet You.-The girl with a blue cap bowed.

-I'm Ankoku Hikari.-I stood up and returned the bow.-I'll be in Your care, from now on, Senpai.

-Oh, no, You misunderstand, Naoto is Your age, Only me, and Yosuke are Your Senpais.

-Oh I see. Sorry for that Shirogane-kun.

-No problem. I guess that You can feel tired from this kind of greeting. Why don't You rest here a moment?

-Thank You, but I guess I just go to my room.

-Well, then Good night.

-Night.-Said Yosuke.

-Sweet dreams! And sorry!-Chie shouted.

When I finally lied on bed I immediately fell asleep. I woke up in a room full of clocks. They were purple, as well as walls and ceiling. Before me was a table and a couch. On the couch was sitting an old man with a very long nose. Near the couch was standing a man, wearing blue flight attendant's uniform. The man looked at me.

-Welcome to the Velvet Room. My name is Igor, and this is my assistant, Theodore.

-My name is Theodore, but feel free to call me Theo. Pleased to make Your acquaintance.-The man in blue uniform bowed.

-What's this place?-I asked.

-This? This is a realm that exist between dream and reality, consciousness and unconsciousness. Ony those who have signed a contract have permission to enter here.

-But, I never signed a contract.

-Oh? But we have Your signature here. Please take a look.

Igor gave me a piece of paper.

„I chooseth this fate of my own, free will.

Ankoku Hikari"

-Wha...?-There was no mistake. I really DID sign a contract. But why I don't remember it?

-I see that you are shocked. Nevertheless, I am bound by contract to provide You any help in awakening Your power.

-My power?

-Hold on to this.

Igor gave me a key. It was really soft in touch.

-This is Velvet Key. Use it when You want to enter Velvet Room whenever You like. I'll be waiting. Now then, Farewell.

-Wait! What do You mean my power?

I tried to stand but I already was losing consciousness. I woke up in my room in the dorm.

-Was that... a dream?

Something was in my hand. I looked at it and it was Velvet Key.

-No, it wasn't dream. But what does he mean by saying That he's here to provide any help in awakening to my power?

I really didn't know it but my life was about to change. And in more meaning than transfering schools.


	2. Chapter 2

-Mornin' Ankoku-Yosuke yawned while greeting me, when I was coming from upstairs. I was still holding the Velvet Key, and was thinking about what Igor told me.

-Hey, are you going to stand on these stairs forever?-Naoto said. There were five people in the lounge. They were eating breakfast. I walked to them, then Yosuke stood up, and introduced me to the others.

-He's that new transfer student.-he said. I bowed in respect.

-My name is Ankoku Hikari. I'll be in Your care from now on.

-Oh yeah, and he's so formal too.

-Shut it Yosuke. At least he know how to introduce himself.-Chie said-Mornin'. What do You want for breakfast?

-Just some bread and coffee, thank You.-I sat next to a girl with hair tied in pigtails. She then stood up.

-I forgot to introduce myself. Sorry, sorry, could You wait a moment?

-?

-It'll be just a second!-And she ran upstairs.

-Honestly, that Rise...-Chie mumbled something, but too quiet for me to hear. She gave me a plate full of sandwiches.-Well, eat up.

-Thanks.-I tried to take one, but then I heard someone's scream, and before I could react, Yosuke snatched my plate.

-Chie, did You make these sandwiches?

-Yeah, why?

-DO YOU REALLY WANT TO KILL HIM? Need I remind You that whatever You do in the kitchen, is either inedible, or deadly poison?-Chie's face turned red, but I guess it wasn't blushing. She slowly walked to Yosuke, took one of these sandwiches, and forcefully threw it to his throat. Naoto tried to separate them, but it was no luck. I decided to help her.

-You'll take care of Chie, I'll deal with Yosuke.

She nodded. After fierce battle( and few All-out attacks from Chie and Yosuke) we managed to calm them down. Unfortunately, Yosuke lost his voice due to spices, Chie used in making these sandwiches. A girl with black hair was laughing.

-HAHAHAHA! Chie, HAHAHAHAHA.

-What's so funny about that?-I asked Naoto

-Just ignore her. She'll eventually stop.

And so our breakfast passed without further accidents. Well, maybe that incident with that Rise girl. When she came from the upstairs wearing only a bikini, and shouting"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'M RISETTE!". However, I had a feeling that somebody's watching me, from not so far away. And then it happened again. But this time, I didn't hear voices, I SAW owner's of these voices. They were all upset. A small boy in an elementary school uniform was crying. The dog with a strange collar was whining near his feet. A man with white hair and red vest was punching a wall, with great anger. A woman with red hair was silent. A girl with brown hair cried while leaning on a small boy's arm. There were two more people, but before I was able to see their faces, Naoto brought me back to reality. The only thing I remember was name, that man in the vest said. „Shinjiro"

-Hey, are you all right?

-Y-yeah, I just felt dizzy. I'm alright now.

-That's good to hear.

-By the way, i wanted to ask You something.

-What is it?

-Why You're not with everyone else on that trip?

-Oh, that? Well, we're not a part of a school trip to begin with. We're here as „special guests".

-Huh?

-Sorry, but I cannot tell You the details.

-Fair enough. But I have one other question to You. Do You know someone named „Shinjiro"?

-I'm sorry, but that's the first I've heard that name.

-Oh, okay.

-Why are You asking this, all of a sudden?

-Huh? Oh, nothing, I just thought of something.

-Of „something"?

-Sorry, but I cannot tell You the details.

Naoto was surprised, but eventually she said:

-Fair enough.

After the breakfast, Chie and Yukiko (The girl with black hair who was laughing) left to do shopping, Yosuke went to his room, Rise was sitting on a couch, fully dressed, angry. And me and Naoto were cleaning after the breakfast. As we were putting the dishes in the dishwasher, she asked me:

-When You were feeling dizzy, You saw something, right?

I jumped-How did You...

-What did You saw?-She ignored me.

I told her what I saw, including the part with „Shinjiro". She closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them she said:

-It may just be a mirage, but there's something...-She began thinking again. I retreated to the highest floor of the dorm. There were three door. One leading to the bathroom. One locked with a chain, and one with a plate „Rooftop". I tried to open them, but the handle didn't move an inch. Upon closer inspection, I saw a panel with a buttons on it. And once again I saw a woman with red hair, pressing buttons. After that, I pressed the same buttons as she: 05-03-10. The door opened. When I entered rooftop, I felt extremelly tired. Everything was also full of green fog. I tried to check my watch, but it wasn't moving. Just when I was about to leave, I heard someone's voice.

-Who are You?

-I turned in the direction of the voice. I saw a person wearing long black coat, with hood hiding their face. From the voice, I assumed that it was a woman.

-How did You know about the password? How can You experience the Dark Hour!-She was shortening the distance between us. I tried to walk back, but I was too tired to even move. Then I heard a voice.

**Thou art I. And I am Thou. Thine time hath come. Unleash thine power!**

A small card appeared before my face. My body reacted on its own. I slowly reached for it with my left hand.

**Per...**

**So...**

**Na.**

I crashed the card with my hand. At the same time, i felt great surge of power flowing through my body. That power took a form of a warrior wielding a katana.

**Thou art I. And I am Thou. Thine soul cried for help. I answered it. I am Susano'o, The Raging God.**

The woman stopped

-Impossible...-She began running to me.

-Disabling weapon limiters, code: Messiah. Metatron, Engage!

Her arm turned into a rocket launcher with wings on both sides.

-You're going down! Persona!

**Sukukaja!**

An aura of green light surrounded her. When it was lifted, she was moving much faster than before. She aimed her weapon at me. I dodged just before she fired a rocket at me. I decided to retaliate.

-Persona!

**Heat Riser!**

I felt much faster and stronger than before. I ran to her before she was able to fire her weapon and hit her in the forehead. I heard „clang" voice as the hood fell out, exposing my attacker as a young woman. But then, she threw her cloak and I saw that she was some kind of robot.

-Persona! Athena!

**Brave Blade!**

I dodged a giant woman with a spear, and attacked on my own.

-If this is what You want!

**Tempest Slash!**

Susano'o waved his blade. A tornado of slashes landed of her.

-Damage report! Chest area: 20% damage. Metatron damaged due to a previous attack. So there's only one way for me to win this!

**Persona Change: Messiah!**

-Disabling all limiters. Orgia Mode, Engage!

Her chest opened and I saw a bright blue stone set where her heart should be. She attacked me with kicks and punches. I dodged them all, and then she overheated. That was my chance to finish it.

-Susano'o!

**Tempest Slash!**

Once again, Susano'o waved his blade. Tornado of slashes hit her, but before that, I decided to take that stone. I felt that it might kill her if the attack reaches it. I didn't want that. Tempest slash damaged her completely. I suddenly felt tired again, as Susano'o dissolved on my eyes. The last thing I remember was putting that stone back in her chest. After that I passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up, I was sitting on a chair. I tried to look around but my vision was blurry.

-Where... am I?

-Did You already forget?-I heard a familiar voice.

-Igor? Then that means...

-Indeed. Welcome to the Velvet Room. Although I'm saying his for a second time.-Igor's voice seemed amused.-And, it looks like you decided to bring someone with You.

-What? I brought no one.

-I didn't say that You did it on purpose. But please calm down and wait for Your eyes to work again.

I did as he asked me, and soon I was able to see his face. I was surprised, because Theo wasn't anywhere in sight. Instead, there were two women, both sitting on the arms of the couch.

-It seems that You have awakened to Your power. Well done. And what a mysterious power it is.

-What was that... that... thing?-I could't find words to describe what I saw. Just when I was about to be shot by a robot, a voice echoed in my head. In the next moment, a warrior with a katana defeated this robot. Then I passed out and don't remember anything else. Igor snapped with his long fingers. On the table before him, a set of twenty-two cards appeared.

-Your power is Persona.

-Per...sona?

-Yes. It is a manifestation of Your own soul, that takes a visible shape and protects You from evil. You can say, that it's a mask that You wear during hard moments in Your life. To awaken it, You had to be in the life-death situation, and fortunately, You had.

-Wait a sec. Did You send this robot after me?

Igor lauged. It was really soft laugh, almost soothing.

-No, I did no such thing. But, thanks to that, You have awakened a Persona, but...

-But what?

-It's not the end of Your power. You see, many people are able to summon a Persona, but those who can enter this Room are able to do much more.

-Much more?

-To put it simply, Your power is like number zero. It's empty, but at the same time, it holds infinite possibilities. Your power is „Wild Card".

-Wild... Card?

-It is a Persona that can take shape of any other Persona. You can switch them whenever You want.-Said woman with short blond hair. She was wearing blue flight attendant suit.

-Oh, forgive my manners. I forgot to introduce my other assistants.-Igor pointed the woman with short hair.-This is Elisabeth. She used to be the resident here, but She embarked on a journey to save someone, and she's still at it.-Then he pointed at the woman with long blond hair. She was wearing the same suit as Elisabeth, but she was holding a book with a mask symbol on its cover.-This is Margaret. She will be Your guide in training of Your Personas. But, let us return to the matter at hand. As Elisabeth explained, Wild Card have no shape on its own, however, it can take shape of any other Persona. In Your case it took a shape of Susano'o. It is a powerful Persona indeed.

-I understand what You explained to me, but earlier You mentioned a guest. Who did come with me?

-A woman who fought You.

-Wh...what? She's here?

-I am.-said someone behind me. I turned and faced the same robot who fought me on the rooftop.-Don't worry, I now know who You are, and I know that terminating You is prohibited. I'm sorry, for what happened, but...-She suddenly stopped mid sentence

-But?-I tried to persuade her to talk.

-Nothing, nevermind.

-?

-Well then, shall I fill him in as well?-She asked Igor.

-By all means.

She turned her face to me and spoke.

-My name is Aigis. I am an anti-shadow weapon, first generation. Or should I say, I used to be. I was fighting alongside a Wild Card user. But, he sacrificed himself in order to stop the end of the world two years ago. After his death, I was granted Wild Card as well. Thanks to this power, I was able to find out the truth about his death, and decided to find a way, to prevent this cataclysm from ever happening again. In the end, I „died" as a machine, and became human. My body is still that of a machine, but I have a soul, and my Persona. I also can enter my special battle mode called Orgia Mode, as You saw. But, I can only do this by using the remnants of my Wild Card. You see, i was granted that Power, but only for a time. Now I have only one Persona that I can change, and only thanks to it, I can enter Orgia Mode.

-I see... but why did You attack me?

-Two years ago, a team of Persona-users managed to destroy Tartarus, and The Dark Hour. These were the remains of a failed experiment held by a certain madman. The Dark Hour was a phenomena, where normal humans transmogrify into a coffin for a period of one hour. For some reason, the Dark Hour is still on the rooftop. No one knows why. That's why we decided to close the entrance. The password was given to me and Mitsuru Kirijo. That's why I was shocked when you knew the password, as well as Your ability to experience The Dark Hour.

-About this code...was it an important date?

-Yes. 5th of March 2010. The date of His death.

-Oh, I see. I'm sorry for entering, but I was just curious.

-It's okay. We'll meet again in Inaba.

-What? How did You...

-You'll find out soon enough. Well then, I'll be off.

With that she disappeared.

-It seems that Time marches on in Your world. Next time we meet, will be when you enter on Your own. Until then Fare-thee-well.


End file.
